custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan
"I may be crazed or mentally decapitated, but NEVER CALL ME INSANE!" -Vulcan on the question of his sanity. Vulcan is the only known Toa of Volcanos and the leader of the Toa Elite's main Toa team. Early Life Vulcan spent his early life as a matoran on Vahri-Nui. Little is known about it other than his sister, Aqua, lived with him and he had a knack for drawing Joining the Elite Once while drawing in the volcano he noticed a glowing stone. He at first thought it was a Toa Stone but when he picked it up and got a closer look at it he realized it was something else and went to get his drawing kit and sketch the stone. As he was walking back to the kit he was pushed off the edge by an unknown attacker and plummeted into the lava. Hours later he rose out of the lava as a Toa. He ran back to the city unaware of his change he went to the Toa to say that he was pushed into the volcano by someone. Only after hearing them say that he was an unknown Toa did he realize his change. So he decided to go home and pack up his stuff. He then told Aqua how became a Toa and was going to join the Elite. He spent little time training and excelled in most training situations. But the training camp was 'a little too strict' for his taste so he regularly ran away in the middle of the night, sometimes visiting the volcano, and was often found asleep in his bed the next morning having left few signs that would give him away. Toa Elite He became the leader of the new Toa Elite main team when his training had been completed. He was suprised when he found Aqua, who was now a Toa, to be on his team. He led the team on several succsessful missions before he entered himself in the cloning project. The Cloning Project When the cloning project began volunteers were scarce so they were glad that Vulcan volunteered (He was the only volunteer). They only needed a little DNA, so it was likely that people didn't volunteer because of the needles. The clone's elemental powers were altered to twilight and was named Twilight. Unfortunatly Darkon attacked with a Spear of Fusion (it is unknown how he obtained it) which led to Twilight being split into Light and Shadow. Darkon was forced to retreat from the base. Vulcan soon learned of the event when Light was assigned to his team. The Black Hole Incident Vulcan was actually the one who planned the attack as well as leading the stealth team. He was the only one to actually make it to Darkon's "Throne Room". When he realized Darkon had already started the device and was getting more powerful by the second. Vulcan jumped into the black hole in an attempt to disrupt it. It worked as Darkon, Shadow and every other one of Darkon's minions in the throne room were sucked into it as well. Currently Vulcan managed to escape the dimension that the black hole led to and found Light replaced him as team leader while he was gone. Currently he is leading the Toa Elite Alpha team but has been seen asking for him to bring certain Matoran and Toa to Vahri-Nui for unknown reasons Abilities and Traits he has been mentaly unstable since the Black Hole incident meaning that he will say something that makes no sense or act in ways that freak others out. Mostly he is calm and acts seriously when he sees nessicary. He has a Fire sword and two guns(formerly his wrist guns) an adaptive hau nuva with a laser sight. He is a toa of volcanos giving power over lava/magma, volcanic activity, volcanic rock and fire. Gallery Fesnax sting Vulcan.jpg|vulcan being stung by a Fesnax scorpian|link=http://www.mocpages.com/image_zoom.php?mocid=318690&id=/user_images/57093/1334259657m HNI 0005.jpg HNI 0094.jpg Vulcan the awsome.jpg Trivia *He claims that stale air gives him headaches * Ever since the black hole incident he appears mentaly unstable :*This may be an act that he put on to give the impression that he is unable to think properly *He is left handed :*This may explain why he always dodges to the left Quotes "why aren't I representing Ta-Vahri in the council anymore?" "You did disappear for a while." "True..." "And when you did return you had a mental breakdown." "Alright! I get it. I'll just ask people about the meeting afterwords." Vulcan and Airzo on why he is no longer in the council. "Let's blow $h!t up! That'll get their attention!" Vulcan's brilliant plan Stats Category:Toa Category:User:Vulcan the volcano lord Category:Toa Elite Category:Vul-Matoran